Spirit of the Sun
by Crookedwillow
Summary: Briarkit, Nightkit, and Snowkit are back! This time it is Brackenfire telling these FeatherClan kits a story about the sun. - SEQUEL to How the Moon Came to Be - Second story in my Legends series - Please read and review - Rated T -


**A/N: Welcome!This is the sequel to How the Moon Came to Be and the second story in my Legends series! I hope you enjoy it! Please read the Author's Not and Challenge at the bottom! Oh...I'm also looking for a Beta Reader. PM me if you are interested. -Crooked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

Fernbreeze – an old light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip and leaf green eyes

Brackenfire – a large dark reddish brown tom with glowing amber eyes and a gray flecked muzzle

Briarkit – a fluffy brown she-kit with huge blue eyes

Nightkit – a small black tom

Snowkit – a big white tom with yellow eyes

* * *

-Spirit of the Sun-

Fernbreeze was sitting next to Brackenfire, her den mate, beneath a short wispy willow tree in a quiet corner of the FeatherClan camp. She was enjoying the warm spring afternoon. Then, without warning, a moss ball came flying from the other side of the clearing. Fernbreeze smiles slyly and traps the ball underneath her pretty white paws waiting for the kits to come after it. Brackenfire purrs softly.

_3…2…1…_ The kits came racing across the clearing, each trying to get to their ball first. Snowkit, Briarkit, and Nightkit skidded to a stop when they saw who was guarding the moss ball.

"We're sorry, Fernbreeze," Briarkit meows. "We didn't know anycat was over here."

Fernbreeze laughed softly. "It's ok, little ones."

"Can you tell us a story, please Fernbreeze?" Nightkit asks.

"Not now, Nightkit. It's time for my afternoon nap, but I don't think Brackenfire would mind." Fernbreeze nudged Brackenfire as she stood up and padded back to the elders den.

Brackenfire jerked awake. "Uhhh. Yeah. I'll tell you all a story."

"Great!" Snowkit meows excitedly.

"Has Fernbreeze told you kits the story about the sun?"

The three kits shook their heads.

"Ok then," Brackenfire began the story. "One night very long ago, on a night much like this, the spirits in the sky shone brightly and peacefully."

"But Brackenfire," Nightkit protested "It's not night!"

"Be quiet!" Briarkit hissed, "He probably forgot. He's realllllly old."

Brackenfire pretended not to hear the kits. "All the spirits except one. There was one less shining spirit in the sky that night. The spirit called Soleil was missing."

"That's a pretty name." Snowkit murmured.

"That it is, little one. That it is," Brackenfire meowed smiling. "She had wandered far away from the field of spirits. Soleil was lost. She had been wandering the sky for many, many paw steps. Too many to count." Brackenfire paused to take a breath. "Soon, the sky ahead of her began to lighten. The few lone spirits that dotted the sky far above her began to disappear. The spirit paused."

"Why did Soleil pause?"

"Just be quiet, Nightkit, and let Brackenfire tell the story!" Snowkit exclaimed.

Brackenfire purred. "_Why were the spirits disappearing? Why was the sky growing brighter?_ Soleil thought. She turned to go back the way she had come, but stopped when she saw the sky behind her was brightening as well. Below her she could now see patches of emerald green earth and sparkling sapphire water colliding together."

"Wow," breathed Briarkit in awe.

"Suddenly, her fur began to glow brilliantly like a supernova."

"What's a 'supernova'?" asked Snowkit.

The elder thought for a moment. "A supernova is like a really big explosion," explained Brackenfire.

"Oh."

"'What's happening?' Soleil murmured to the blazing blue sky surrounding her. 'Why is my fur glowing?' Wet silvery tears began to fall from her crystal blue eyes. The only thing she wanted right now was to get back to her home. The darkness that use to envelop her and the other spirits." Brackenfire paused again. "So she began to walk. Soleil would walk across the endless expanse of sky lighting up the earth below for endless moons to come."

"That was a good story, Brackenfire!" Nightkit meowed.

"Thanks!" Snowkit and Briarkit said in unison.

"You're welcome," Brackenfire replied. "Now go on. Leave me alone to sleep."

The three kits turned around and left.

"What is it with elders and their sleep?" Snowkit exclaimed.

Nightkit and Briarkit only shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Challenge:**

**What does 'soleil' mean? - Anyone who PMs me with the correct answer will be told what the next story in this series is about.**


End file.
